


Guard Duty

by Mara_Olivia



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Olivia/pseuds/Mara_Olivia
Summary: Day 3.   Dick is blindfolded, bound, and ready to go home.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958926
Kudos: 157





	Guard Duty

Day 3 - my way or the highway

Manhandled, forced to the knees, held at gunpoint

Dick’s wrists were bound in front of him and he was on his knees. His eyes were blindfolded. A hand was wrapped around his neck and his head was shoved almost into the ground. 

“How much will we get for him?” He heard.

“Dick Grayson must be good for a couple mill.”

The hand around his neck gave him a quick squeeze.

“Not if the Bat catches us,” he heard a voice snarl above him.

“Wayne answer us yet?” 

“Not yet, maybe he needs some encouragement.”

Dick was pulled up off the floor and yanked to side. His legs were cramped and he had to fight to keep his feet under him. When suddenly he was struck hard in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground gasping. He felt someone grab his shirt to pull him up before back handing him a tossed his face. And then he was falling to floor.

“Hey! What the fuck?! Stop damaging the merchandise!” 

Dick was still gasping like a fish trying to get his breathing under control. He was also wearing jeans and a t-shirt, neither provided him much attention.

He was pulled back to his knees and pushed back down to his original position. 

“Just trying to get some color on him.”

“Well now he’s bleeding let’s take some pics for daddy Wayne.”

Dick coughed as he was pulled up and tossed in a chair. He could smell the newsprint as they held the paper to his chest. He heard some pictures be taken. Proof of life.

“Oh Brucie will love those,” then he was tossed to the floor again. 

Dick laughed, he couldn’t help it. He paid for it with a kick in the side for his sense of humor. He braced himself for a second kick and was surprised when all he heard was flesh being hit that wasn’t his. “Back off asshole. The more he is damaged the harder they will try to find us.”

Dick thought he heard several different voices, and only one sounded familiar. But that wasn’t his job today, it was to endure and survive and trust the family. He hadn’t engaged with his kidnappers, just kept quiet and let them manhandle around. The beatings were starting to get old though.

“Get up!” someone yelled at him. He felt them fist the back of the shirt and yank him up. Then he was pulled over to the side of the room, probably away from the door Dick surmised and was thrown down. He tried his best to tuck his head but he still collided with something that left his head spinning, even with the blindfold.

“Careful. Jesus!” He felt a hand squeeze his arm once and release him. “We’ll get nothing if you accidentally kill him!” He played dead, laying where he had been tossed. Hoping if he just lay there they would stop finding excuses to strike him.

This was a new gang in Gotham that specialized in ransom. They would steal an item of value or kidnap someone and then demand payment for the return. It was a dangerous idea, to get kidnapped, find the base of operations and then get rescued. 

Dick felt like he had accomplished 1&2 and he was eager to get to 3. This was a bigger base of operations then he had figured. Bruce has been against it from the start, but Jason has thought it was a great idea. And the two of them had managed to wear Bruce down to go along with it. On one condition, Jason goes undercover and infiltrates the gang. Then once there was some trust built he would help them nab Dick. In fact Jason had brought these goons Dick on a silver platter, and was currently trying to keep Dick from getting hurt without making it look like he was. Which was really hard when everyone seemed to wanted to take a shot at the rich guy.

“Who cares. He’s got insurance.” someone joked. 

“I fucking care. You keep fucking beating him then you’re gonna have to fucking carry him.” Jason spit back. “And he fucking weighs a ton.”

Dick almost laughed again, but this time he’s feeling a bit sore and didn’t want to press his luck. Hearing Jason call Bruce “Brucie” earlier was hilarious to him.

Suddenly the boarded up window exploded and “Brucie” was smashing through. He was followed by Robin and Red Robin. Batman beelined in on Jason who was standing closest to Dick. He grabbed Jason and tossed him away then gave him a pulled uppercut that Jason took with a roll of the eyes and pretended to be unconscious. Then Batman was grabbing the next nearest thug and taking out his frustrations.

Once things were mostly under control and the gang was being chased into a nice little police trap outside, Damian was rushing to Dick.

Dick blinked a couple times at the bright light after his blindfold. The light still hurt his eyes a bit, and he felt a little dizzy so he assumed he might be slightly concussed from that last fall. Dick held his wrists up so Damian could easily slice through the bindings. 

Looking at Dick’s face and split lip Damian sighed, “Tsch...Nice work Todd. You were suppose to protect him, not let them turn him into a piñata.”

Jason sat up from the ground, “Give me a break brat. Sometimes assholes got to asshole. Goldie’s fine.”

“You’re gonna get some real nice pics of me for the Christmas letter this year, B.” Dick said getting up. He made it to his feet, but his equilibrium was a bit off, and Damian reached out to steady him, glaring at Jason.

Tim was just coming back in after helping the police with some of the more resistance goons. “You okay, Dick? Police are going to want to talk to you.”

“Sure, but someone better pick me up real soon.” Dick told them walking to the door carefully. “And there better be some hot chocolate and some of those cookies with the sprinkles waiting for me when I get home.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
